Seven and a half seas
by livefreely9
Summary: Duncan Donald is an adventurous seamen, to be married to his love Courtney. but one day he is lost at sea! will Duncan make it back before Justin steals away his one true love? rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

** The time has finally arrived!!!!! *drum roll***

** Please welcome the new story, Seven and a half seas!**

Duncan's POV

The sea is my life and my home. Hi, my name is Donald, Duncan Donald, and I am a famous seamen working on the banks of Prince Edward Island Canada. Although I don't look like a fishermen, due to my Mohawk and multiple facial piercings people don't tend to take me seriously.......except for my beautiful fiancé Courtney Smith. My mom told me that 21 was a young age to be getting married but if I didn't take her as my own soon she would have fallen into the hands of that freak rich scumbag Justin Parker. He was a fine-looking fellow but he totally didn't care about Princess ( which was my pet name for her) he only wanted to inherit her money so his modeling carrerr would take off.

I was currently helping my good friend Geoff bring in his lobster traps.

" thanks for helping me out dude" Geoff said

" no prob man least I could do, I know how hard it is for you and Bridgette right know" I said

" yeah..... with the baby one the way I just couldn't risk bringing her to help me anymore...these lobsters can be-OWWWWWW!"

Geoff held up his hand to reveal a lobster had lacthed onto his hand as he was taking them out of the trap.

"- really dangerous.." Geoff muttered as he banged the lobster against the dock.

Thinking of Bridgette and Geoff's kid on the way I could only stare out onto the horizon of the seemingly gentle vast sea thinking " what would happen to us?" " will we have a kid? maybe kids?" my thoughts about the great things that were about to happen in my life buzzed around my head like angry bees. Staring at the blazing sunset I couldn't stop thinking about her.

" dude?, DUDE!" Geoff called

" huh what?" I said snapped out of my trance

" I said can you measure the last bucket and load the rest of the legal sized lobster onto the dock? Bridgette called and said that she wants me home." Geoff said

" oh, yah sure man' I replied. Grabbing the bucket and a caliper

" thanks bro."

before he left Mr. Smith came up to us, he was supposed to be retiring tomorrow, thank god...don't get me wrong he's a nice guy....but he's a little......odd.....

He was a short old man with a yellow rain jacket and matching boots with a gray beard and hair sticking out of his bright-yellow rain hat.

" hello boys I brought you a pie!" he said as he held out his old liver spotted hands to give us the pie.

" uh, thanks..." I said

" what flavor?" Geoff asked getting his things together

" pie flavor..." he said as he stared at us blankly and unblinking.

Both me and Geoff just chuckled lightly....and awkwardly....

He then laughed manically and dryly into the oncoming evening mist and was gone.

" okay......Well! See you bro.' Geoff said as he was basically running away

when I was done with the last of the lobsters I went into the main office to clock out, and the receptionist at the desk looked at me skeptically.

" you're working late" she said

she was about my age, her name was Gwen and, like me, she so didn't look like she would be working anywhere near docks. She had blue high-lights in her black hair and wore like all back clothing, fish nets, shirts, yadda, yadda, yadda.

" yah I know I was helping Geoff." I said walking in.

" isn't Courtney wondering where you are?" she asked.

" I told I would probably be back late because I was helping Geoff, you know how busy he is with Bridgette pregnant and all." I said.

" well you get home safe and remember you're going to go out to the Maclean islands next week to map the new area." she said

mapping and sailing was my job and I had gotten a jig with national geographic to do some mapping around the islands for a major paycheck. Mapping for me was a piece of cake but the catch was the waters around these islands are very dangerous and many people's boats have been damaged or lost trying to sail through there but I was up to it.

" yah, I know." I said grabbing my coat and walking out.

" but before I leave...." I dropped the pie on the front table.

" pie for you." I said as I started to walk out the door

" what flavor is it?" she asked looking it over.

" pie flavor!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Gwen's POV

I wasn't sure if I should eat the pie, but I didn't want to waste pie....so.......

"OWEN!" I called to my assistant Owen who was filling in for my boyfriend while he was recovering from a boating accident. Owen was a nice guy, but he weighed 296 pounds and would eat anything!

" what is it boss?" he asked running up to the desk accidently knocking a plant pot over.

" sorry.......: he said

" Owen, pie for you.." I lied, hey! Duncan probably lied to me! He ate the entire this in one bite!

" BELCH! Mmmmmm. Pie flavor!" Owen said

Duncan's POV

I was thinking to myself as I was driving home that I probably should tell Courtney about the mapping trip. I didn't at first because I didn't want to worry her, she was terrified for me every time I went out on long trips anyways. I would only be gone for a week and we were getting married in three. I was leaving next Tuesday which was the day after tomorrow so I had to tell her tonight.

I pulled into her drive way, she had a small Victorian style house that we lived in together her parents bought it for her to live in independently.

" Courtney! I'm home!" I called out but to no answer.

" Courtney! Princess!" I tried again she didn't answer, I started to panic. I ran through the house when I couldn't find her I ran outside were I saw......

**That's all for now! Review and I'll update! I probably won't get my other story up until later this week, but I'll put it up before I update again! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, maybe Friday, because this weekend I have two all day swim meets! Ugh! Maybe my mom will bring her computer and I'll update on Saturday! I don't know REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! **

**But I also wanted to add......you guys thought of some pretty gruesome things that could have happened to Courtney...I was disturbed... but none of them were right. So read the chapter and find out what happened!**

Duncan's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All I could see was her body lying in the grass....unmoving. I panicked and ran over to her as soon as I could.

Courtney's POV

I had always been interested in the stars, I used to star gaze with my mother up at my childhood home when I was little. She taught me how to correctly identify constellations. The accomplishment I felt from finding them was overwhelming it felt so good to see them, and to bring them out from hiding.

My favorite constellations was probably more recently the royal family which is made up of the constellations Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Cetus, and my personal favorite Perseus. They were my recent favorite. Because I could relate it to myself.

I thought of my mother as the great queen Cassiopeia, my father the king Cepheus, and I the royal daughter Andromeda. My family practically lived in the lap of luxury so It was easy to make the connection. When my mother spread the word of me needing a husband against my wishes Cetus, the sea monster, or as he is better known as Justin, came to try and take me away. Luckily Duncan, my Perseus was there to save me from having to marry him.

Well the real story goes that Cetus wanted to eat Andromeda, but you get the point. I really didn't want to marry Justin but my family needed me to marry to keep the family business alive I needed a man to help me run it. God knows why..... Anyways when I met Duncan I wasn't sure about being with a fisherman boy at first but he had the most amazing blue eyes and his sense of danger only made me more attracted to him. Luckily my parents let me marry based on love instead of money, so I kicked Justin to the curb! My family still gets to keep the family business though.

Duncan would probably be coming home soon, from the docks. And I stared up at the diamond in crested autumn sky I thought of how lucky I was to be with him, he was perfect. Ahem, aside from his mild juvenile record.. What was really on my mind was that I was meaning to tell him something, but I wasn't sure when I should do it. Defiantly soon. I watched the stars twinkle and dance until I gently fell asleep..........until

"COURTNEY!!!" Duncan screamed.

No one inparticular's POV

"COURTNEY!!!" Duncan screamed

he started to pick her up and shake her until she gained consciousness again which didn't take that long....

"What Duncan?!" Courtney said still half asleep.

" oh my gosh! I thought you were dead or hurt or worse! Don't scare me like that!" Duncan yelled

Courtney looked at him with deeply apologetic eyes which broke Duncan's heart.

" Sorry princess." He said softly helping her up

" It's just that if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know what to do." he said again

Courtney put her hand on his chin.

"don't worry I'm not going anywhere without you." she said as he smirked

"okay...that ethier means that you love me or.....if you're dieing you're going to kill me too.." Duncan said.

Courtney lightly punched him in the shoulder as they walked inside.

Duncan's POV

When she said that she wouldn't go anywhere without me it made me fell really guilty about leaving her...so I decided that I had to tell her tonight.

When we walked in we both sat on the couch.

" Courtney, I need to tell you something." I said

The expression on her face grew worried and serious because she knew that whenever I used her eeal name instead of one of her pet names I was being serious.

" I do too...but you go first." she said nervously.

" I'm going away but only for a week, I was hired to do some mapping of some newly discovered islands and I thought it would be a good oppurtunityto get recongnized and find a well-paying job so we can live together somewhere, where ever you want to go." I said

Courtney just sat there staring at Duncan with an extremely worried expression.

" Duncan do you mean the McClean islands?! that's so dangerous!" Courtney said

" yes, but don't worry, the weather for next week says sunny so we won't have to worry" Duncan said.

" Duncan, I don't know if-" she was cut off by Duncan pressing his lips to hers. Then he pulled away.

" would I ever lie to you?" Duncan asked with pure sincerity in his voice.

"no." Courtney said blankly.

" then believe me when I tell you that nothing is going to happen to me and in three weeks I will be waiting at the alter for you in your beautiful white dress. Your friends will be there, and the birds will be singing while the gentle waves greet the shore to be welcomed by the perfect blue sky." Duncan said

Courtney looked up at him smiling. " I may just have to hold you to that." she said.

they then kissed againwith all the worry draining from Courtney's body.

Little did Duncan or Courtney know that that kiss may be one of their last.......

* * *

**So! Good chapter! TELL ME! The next chapter is when duncan embarks on his Journey, and.....Justin is in it! so review and I'll update. :) peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay, you all probably want to spear me right now for not updating in like a week....my life has been like hectic and I haven't got a chance to write...**

**But without further a due, the THIRD chapter!!!! yeah!!!**

Courtney's POV

so today was the day that Duncan was going to set out on his journey. I haven't yet been able to shake off the feeling of worry for him, but I did persuade him to bring extra people with him because I certainly didn't want him traveling alone. Geoff wasn't able to come because Bridgette was now nine month pregnant and could go into labor at any time.

She told me that last week she had felt a kick and Geoff had panicked. He tried to call the hospital, but without thinking he dialed the pizza store down the block and when someone picked up he yelled "My girlfriend is going into labor!" and guess who got their number blocked from that pizza store. Geoff's stomach must have gotten the better of him.

I chuckled at the thought. I wondered how Duncan would react to me being pregnant...Yes! For all of you who haven't already guessed it I'm pregnant and Duncan is the father, but he knows nothing of it yet.

The coast seemed so quiet this morning. The lobster boat was gently trotting out to the bay to pull up their traps across the teal beach area. The sky was almost perfectly blue, with the exception of a few clouds. As I looked out onto the sea from the widows peak atop the house I noticed a small bush of roses that had recently blossomed during the spring. The crimson red color drew me in to the seemingly perfect plant. I sighed. I was going to tell Duncan but the night I had planned on telling him was the same night that he proposed.

I was nervous enough about him leaving me then, but once we're married I'm sure he'll under stand.

" Duncan?" I called

" yeah babe?" he called back.

I couldn't find words as I walked into our bedroom and saw him packing for his journey, it reminded me how far away he would be in the next week.

" I-I just wanted to uh....*sigh* tell you how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone." I said nearly on the break of tears.

I thought to myself the time when I would have never cared for him this much like when we first met Duncan....

_*flashback* _

" _hey ma'am, what you doing down here by the docks?" he asked me_

" _just taking a walk thank you very much!" I snapped at him_

_I was just taking a stroll to get some fresh air, I was so mad at my parents because they had set_ _me up with an arranged marriage with a man who was indeed handsome but to who I did not love. Justin. _

" _well maybe I treat you to a drink later?" he asked with a smirk_

" _excuse me, but I'm not a senseless slut who you can catch for a night, and I am engaged." I said the last part slowly and sadly._

" _well you don't seem to happy about it." he said._

" _just leave me alone please." I scoffed as I tried walking away. But he grabbed my arm._

" _hey wait" he said with a actual hint of sincerity in his voice. I was about to turn around and hit him were the sun don't shine but I stopped as soon as my onyx eyes met his teal ones. _

_* flashback over* _

so you can pretty much guess what happened then,he kept at me and I eventually fell for him. Hard too.

" oh, Princess" he said pulling me into his arms. I didn't know If I was really this emotional or if it was just the mood swings.

" Duncan I'm going to miss you so much." I cried

" Court, I swear I'll be fine, and I'm going to miss you too." he said stroking my hair as I buried my face into his chest.

Something told me I had to believe him, I didn't have a choice.

I wouldn't go down to the docks with him because it would be a very hard good-bye, and I decided to just say bye before he left.

Trent's car was just pulling up, he was giving him a lift down to the docks and was one of the people going along with Duncan on his trip. Along with Cody, Tyler, and Harold.

" hay man I see you're all better." Duncan said grabbing his bag for the week.

" hospital care will do that for you." he said. " hey Courtney"

" hello Trent." I waved back.

" Duncan, are you sure you have everything you need, because I can go get you something if you need it..." I said while he was walking towards the car and putting his bag in.

" no, it's okay, nothing to worry about. " he said

I looked at the ground sadly. " well, good-bye Duncan." I said

Before I could look back up at him he had pulled me into a deep kiss.

" only for now Princess." he whispered as he practically hypnotized me with his eyes. That was the last thing he said to me before he got in the car and drove away.

Duncan's POV

I waved good-bye to Courtney until I couldn't see her anymore. I felt really bad to leave her but she needed to trust me when I said that I would be okay. That was a key component to a successful marriage, trust.

"so I see you got the whole don't leave me speech." Trent said with a smirk.

" did Gwen give you hell this morning?" I asked

" uh, if you call trying to chain me to the stair case railing to make me stay hell, then yes." he said

" woah, she actually used handcuffs?' I asked in disbelief

" yeah, she said something like 'you just got of the hospital' or something like that." Trent said

" she's just looking out for you man, besides your girlfriend holding you hostage is kind of hot." I said **( A/N I almost puked writing that because it made me think of this perverted guy in my class named Kyle, he's my friend, but he thinks everything involving a girl and a guy is hot)**

" ignoring, ignoring, and yeah I know she cares, and I love her to death she can be just a little extreme sometimes. " Trent said

' I hear you man." I said.

Finally we reached the dock, and when we got down to the dock everything seemed ready ready to go. The crew seemed to be waiting for us. Harold and Cody were doing some weird navigational stuff, while Tyler was watching the weather and news on the small TV on the boat.

"We all ready to set out boys?" I asked Harold.

"Yes sir." said Harold.

" that's yes Captain now Doris." I said going below deck to my part of the shared quarters under the deck.

" wouldn't expect you to have a boat named the Pegasus Duncan, and my name id HAROLD!" he said

" why don't you come down from the crow's nest and say that to my face?" I said clenching my fists.

" I'm quite fine up here thank you...." he said trying to hide himself

" Princess suggested the name, some astronomical belief of hers, she thinks that it will bring us luck because it's a replay of some ancient myth." I said.

" what is?" Tyler asked

" Our life, weird right? She thinks that this will save her and myself from some evil sea monster." I said

" That is weird......we're ready to go captain." Trent said.

" alright then, start the engines." I said

we then started drifting out to sea I took a last look at my home and saw Courtney waving out to me from the widows peak and I waved bac until we sailed behind the cliff and I lost sight of her. I'll never forget the picture of her just then for the next week. I don't have a choice.

No one's POV

Tyler had left the weather station on in the cabin and the weather man was out predicting the weather for the local area.

" and you ca see that a pressure system is pushing the southern storm up near us, so we can be expecting some brutal weather for the next week or so......." then Tyler came back and turned off the television but did not hear the weather warning because of his ipod in.

**So again review because my mind reading powers are not working as well today...:)**

**also sorry about the really long descriptive paragraphs, they may be a little boring but if I don't write them I feel like my stories aren't as good so just bear with me here! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! And I'm going to try and update both my stories today but if I don't update my other story today I'll try for tomorrow! :) peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for the creepy fisherman. :)**

Courtney's POV

Once Duncan had left I invited Bridgette over to talk to. The stress of Duncan leaving was really starting to wear me down. Plus Geoff needed someone to watch Bridgette while he went to work.

"So, what are you planning on naming the baby Bridge?" I said pouring some coffee.

"Well, we don't know yet, we're waiting until we know if it's a girl or a boy." she replied.

I nodded my head.

"What about you?, were you and Duncan planning on having children yet?" she asked sipping coffee.

I did a small spit take into my coffee mug, that wasn't something I had expected her to ask me.

"OH, sorry...little personal." Bridgette said lowly.

"That's okay." I replied, I paused for a moment.

"Actually Bridgette...can you keep a secret?" I asked, Bridgette nodded her head yes.

"Bridgette I'm already pregnant with his child." I whispered.

This time it was Bridgette's turn to do a spit take, I even saw some coffee come out of her nose.

"Courtney! I'm so happy for you!, what did Duncan say when you told him." Bridgette asked

"I haven't told him yet." I said blankly

"What!" Bridgette shrieked!

"I didn't want to worry him when he was gone." I half yelled trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, THAT was why you were so sad about him leaving, maybe If you had told him he wouldn't have left." Bridgette said getting her composure back.

"That's just it though, I was going to tell him about a week ago, but that was the night he proposed..and....well...I didn't want him to leave me.." I said tears in my eyes.

"Courtney, Courtney look at me" Bridgette said

"Courtney, Duncan loves you and he'd never leave you for anything in the world." Bridgette reasoned.

I knew that he loved me but a baby would be a lot for him to handle and I didn't want to have him go through that yet.

"Okay, I'll tell him as soon as he gets back Bridgette." I said smiling

"That's my girl" she said giving me a gentle hug do that we don't harm the babies.

Duncan's POV

Okay, day one, no one's dead yet, boat's in tact, everything's going smoothly for the moment.

Writing in my log I thought of what Courtney may be thinking of right now.

"Hey Captain Duncan, what are you writing?" asked my first mate Trent.

"I'm making a log so that when they find our bodies they can know our story." I joked

"Um.....right" Trent said nervously

"Ah relax, I'm just messing with you. I have no intentions of dying on this mission." I laughed

That was damn straight, I didn't care if I got stranded and had to eat bugs for a year to survive, there was no way I was dying. I promised Princess I wouldn't.

After about three hours of sailing again an argument broke out on the main deck.

"Well I wasn't the one watching the weather!" Yelled Harold

"How was I supposed to know that's they's have a last minute storm warning!" Tyler screamed back

"That's why you watch the weather channel! So you CAN know!" Harold screamed

"What's going on down here?" I asked walking down the ladder. "Am I going have to separate you two ladies." I asked

"Captain. Sir Stupid over here just saw on the weather that there was a storm warning for this area, that's been on for the last 5 HOURS I may add." Harold sneered glaring daggers at Tyler.

"A storm warning? How severe?" I asked

"They're not sure yet, but they're advising people to stay off the water." Cody said

"Well it's too late to turn back now, whatever it is we can handle it." I said proudly.

"But what If we get struck by lightning!" Harold exclaimed

"Tell you what, If you get struck by lightning and live, I'll buy you a lottery ticket." I said

Harold just looked down worriedly.

"That didn't really help." Harold said

"How long do you think it will be before the storm hits us?" I asked Trent.

"Not long sir, another hour at best." Trent replied.

"And how long till we reach the islands?" I asked him again

"An hour and a half sir." Trent said

"Alright then, Tyler! Tie down anything that may fall off!, Cody! Raise the sails! The rest of you prepare for rough waters!" I commanded

"Aye Captain!" the crew said

"Hey were's Doris?" I asked looked around for Harold.

"I'm over here, in the bucket." Harold said

"What are you doing in there?" Trent asked

"Hiding." Harold said shaking and shivering

"Ok, you know you need to start working out when you can completely hide yourself inside of a bucket." I remarked

The crew was preparing for the storm and as I was up in the crow's nest I could see dark clouds approaching our boat slowly. They were ominous and foreboarding as if they were reaching out to us and trying to take us in.

* one hour later, approaching the storm*

We had all made preparations for the storm ahead. Harold was in the crow's nest for the time being, he would have to come down soon. Tyler was on deck ready to help when needed, while Cody was making navigational calculations. Trent is here by my side as I gentle steer the ship onward.

"Steady as she goes men." I called

As we came under the black clouds rain started to drizzle, with the occasional crack of thunder in the background. I was starting to think that we were paranoid and that it was nothing to worry about, but those thoughts were quickly set aside when a giant gust of wind nearly toppled the boat over.

"Ahhh!" Harold screamed falling out of the crows nest and on to the main deck.

"Harold? You okay man?" I called down

"He's fine Duncan!" Tyler yelled back

The speed of the wind was growing at a un normal rate, everyone had to hold onto something sturdy to keep their position. Then great white waves came crashing into the side of the boat, like a cat with a play toy.

"Everyone hold on!" I hollered

"Good advice, I was thinking of letting go!" Trent said sarcastically, though I ignored his tone.

The rain, the waves, and the wind were all beating down on us when we slowly approached the McClean island bay, which is what Courtney and I were worried about. this area is known for its treacherous rocks that many sailors have gotten caught in. Suddenly a giant, sharp, grey rock came into view and was heading right for us. With no time to think I swerved right to avoid the collision.

"Rocks ahead!" yelled Harold!

"NO! Really?" I screamed with more sarcasm.

But what he said was right, there were what seemed to be a valley of rocks ahead, and the wind almost seemed to be pushing us towards them. I steered as long as I could until a rock caught us on then port side, I then lost control of the boat and we went flying into god knows were because the rain had made me blind to about three feet in front of us.

"Captain we need to find land or we'll all die!" Cody screamed holding onto the deck for dear life.

No way anyone was dying on my watch. I then saw I towering wave coming in our direction, there was no hope that I could steer away from it. The only hope anyone had to get below deck hopefully to keep air space.

"Everyone below deck!" I hollered at the top of my lungs to the crew.

I jumped down from the steering wheel onto the deck and opened the doors to the below deck while the others speeded in. Once we were all inside I started to give out orders.

"Secure all entry points and brace impact!" I yelled

Those were the last words I was able to say before the wave hit us and I toppled into the wall and was knocked out cold.

**So, what did you think? :) review please, you don't even have to write about the chapter. I just like to hear from my readers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Just a heads up, weekends are probably going to be my updating days. I have a tight schedule!**

** Anyways, here is the next.....CHAPTER!! YAY!**

Duncan's POV

Ugh. What happened? I tired to remember what had happened before I had blacked out. Then I remembered the storm and the wreck

I quickly sat up to find out where we had washed up. Then I realized I was still in the under cabin. Everyone was accounted for but I was the only one who had woken up.

"Hey Trent, wake up man!" I whispered as I nudged him awake.

"Huh? What?" he started to wake up and realize what was going on.

"Dude? You okay?", I asked

"Yeah man." he replied

I went around to check that everyone else was okay and once everyone was up I gave orders.

"Okay, before anyone panics; one, we are not dead; and two, we need to go out and find where we landed.

"What if we're at the bottom of the ocean, and if we open any windows or doors we'll all drown!" Harold exclaimed

"Maybe because I can see an island and the sunrise through this window." remarked Cody.

We all then crowed around the window. He was right, out side was a sandy beach with a forest beyond the shore.

"Come on, let's get a better look." suggested Trent as he opened the hatch and got out of the cabin.

Once we were outside I got a better look at the island. Defiantly deserted. I couldn't see anything but more tropical islands across the horizon. **( A/N I know that they're in Canada, just bare with me here!!!!.)**

The forest was dense, and you could hear bird calls and monkeys or some sort of animal screeching in the distance.

"What's the damage Tyler." I asked

"Doesn't look good man, the sails torn and the hull seems to have taken a brutal beating." he said regrettably.

"Cody, where are we?" I asked Cody as he was already getting out what was left of his weird navigational-geek gear.

"From these calculations.....we have reached the McClean islands." he stated

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!" exclaimed Harold "the boat is too damaged to get home, and we have no communication to the put side world and"----

he was cut off by Duncan coming over and picking him up off the ground and slapping him in the face.

".....thanks I needed that....." Harold said getting his composure back.

"Now everyone listen to me!, No one is going to die! Not on my watch! Someone will realize we're missing and come looking for us, we just have to hold out until then." I stated

There was no way that I was going to let this turn into a mad house....or..uh...island. I had to keep order and we all needed to work together if we were going to survive. Man, I should have listened to Courtney on this one. Note to self; LISTEN to Courtney, she knows all.

"So? What do we do first?" Cody asked

"Take what ever you kind find on the ship that we can use and bring them down, and help me pull in the oat so it doesn't drift away with the tide." I said walking towards the boat.

"How long are we going to be here?" Tyler asked

"They're not expecting us back for a week, so it could be awhile. We should build a fire and camp." Trent suggested

"Good...idea....get on that." I said between breathes as Tyler, Cody, Harold, and I were pulling in the boat.

Once the boat was in we started to build camp on the island. I once watched survivor on discovery, so I had some ideas of what to do. I started to make a fire out of some fallen trees and drift wood while Trent was making a tents out of palm leaves and twigs. Tyler, Harold, and Cody had gone out earlier to find. Now they were taking note of our inventory.

I had gone off to some exploring of my own. I guess in my own mind what was really driving me was the hope to find a way home. Although I didn't find anything but a few bugs, a mud pit, and a very angry monkey who was apparently very angry at me for coming into its space. It threw coconuts at my head! God I hate animals! **(A/N I totally disagree with that! I 3 animals! I'm a vegetarian!) **

A walk aroundthe island seemed to be just what I needed to clear my head.Although that wasn't quite a good thin at the time because it made me think of all the worse-case endings that may occur. I had promised Courtney that I would be okay, and I am not going to break that promise THAT is a promise.

Courtney's POV

Bridgette thought I needed to stop worrying about Duncan. So I went down to the market place to do some grocery shopping to clear my thoughts.

I went into the general store where one of my other best friends Izzy worked with her boyfriend Owen. Izzy is one of my dearest friends, it's just that sometimes she can get a little out of control, and Owen is okay too, a very likeable guy......you can see him a mile away too.......

"Hey Courtney! Wus up!" Izzy said, although she was no where to be seen.

"Um.. Nothing much...were are you?" I asked, then suddenly what felt like rain fell on my head.

"I'm up here cleaning the ceiling!" she exclaimed.

I looked up, and sure enough, she was up there attached to a pulley cleaning the ceiling with a bucket of water and a sponge.

"OWEN! Courtney's here!"Izzy yelled

Just then Owen walked in

"Hey Courtney, haven't seen you in a while."he stated

"Yeah well, you know, I was busy." I said

Just them Izzy came down from the ceiling still on the pulley, looking like James Bond

"So were's your man Courtney?" asked Izzy

"Oh.....he's...uh...on a trip, a boating trip, he'll be back next week." I said shakily

"Aw, are you worried about him?" asked Owen

"No, no, he needs to know that I can trust him to take care of himself." I stated "what made you ask that?"

"Your hand was shaking, your hand always shakes when you're worried." continues Izzy

I immediately stuffed my hands into my pockets

"It's okay, if Owen went away, I would be worried too." Izzy stated

"Thanks, I came down to clear my mind about the whole thing, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." I sighed

"Where was he going?" asked Izzy

"The McClean islands, he had a mapping job to do." I said

"Wait, The McClean islands?! There was a storm warning on the weather for that area.!" Owen exclaimed

"WHAT?!" Izzy and I said in unison

"I saw it on the news last night! They said to stay out of the water!"He continued

I couldn't believe it, he could be in danger! I had to tell the coast guard.

"I have to tell te coast guard!!" I exclaimed

"Wait Courtney! Tell me exactly where he was going to, let's make sure he could be in danger before we alert te coast guard." Owen suggested

"Um...Oh God, I don't know!" I was panicking an sweating at this point.

"Don't worry Courtney, just tell me when he left the port." Owen said

"Around 11:00 yesterday" I stated

"Okay, then there's a strong possibility that he was on dry land when it hit because it wasn't supposed to hit that area until around 5." Owen reasoned

that made me feel a little better

"Tell you what, If he's not back in a week we'll go to the coast guard, I'm sure him and the crew are fine." Izzy said

"I hope you're right....." I said

**SUSPENSE! The next chapter will be one week later into the time zone, when Courtney finds that Duncan hasn't come back and alerts the guard. SO STAY TUNED!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy snow day!!! :) Everything is white, and I'm stuck in my house. So I'll probably be updating both my stories today, but I'm not sure yet. :) smiles!**

**This chapter is mostly talking, sorry, but there's a Justin POV! So that's exciting! We'll check in on Duncan in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: me own nothing **

Courtney's POV* one week later*

I was panicking, this was the week that Duncan was supposed to be back, but I have yet to hear from him. Izzy and Owen finally let me contact the coast guard, and they were going to set out to look ether tonight or tomorrow mourning.

I paced around my house not knowing what to do. I had to stop worrying so I tried cleaning to distract myself but it didn't work.

I just wanted to hear someone tell me that he was safe, that they saw his boat pull into dock this morning and that he was on his way home. And he would come through the front door, his clothes would be worn from sea travel and his hair would not be properly groomed. Although I wouldn't care I would run up and hug him, and he would tell me that he was okay, and that he wasn't going anywhere.

I looked at the front door, stopping my pacing for just a moment. I actually thought that if I concentrated hard enough that he would be there. But he did not come. I broke down crying.

Then I heard a knock on the door. My heart stopped. But I was shot down when I heard gwen's voice on the other side of the door.

"Hello? Courtney? Are you home?" she asked

I quickly pulled myself together and opened the door. Gwen didn't look like herself, her eyes were tear stained and she looked on with blankness and depression in her eyes.

"Oh, hi Gwen. Come on in."I said gesturing for her to come in.

"Thanks, I needed to talk to you." she said quietly.

"About the boys?" I said like I already knew

"Yeah....I'm so worried about Trent and Duncan and the rest of them." she half cried.

"I know, the life guard went out today and went looking for them...." I quietly stated.

It was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Courtney, I really came to show you this." she said as she pulled out today's paper.

The headline said "boat and crew lost in vicious storm, yet to be found." those words made my heart sink.

"They already put it into the papers?!" I asked astonished

"Yeah, but that's not the half of it, it gets worse." gwen sighed.

"Oh Gwen, how could it possibly get worse!" I exclaimed no longer being able to hold back my tears.

Gwen sighed before continuing "they interviewed Justin and put it in the paper." Gwen said regrettably.

"What did he say?" I questioned

"That he's apparently "crushed" that Duncan would go away on a mission that he knows could be life threatening and leave you like this, the jerk wants to seem like the good guy." Gwen said

"What?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Duncan would never leave me!" I exclaimed "he loves me! More than that jerk Justin ever could!" I ranted

"Courtney, it's okay, I'm sure they'll find them, and I'm sure they're okay. We just have to wait." she tried to reassure me.

I walked over to a picture of me with Duncan on our first date as a couple. We were at the theme park riding the tunnel of love. I smiled at the photo. Duncan had promised he'd be back no matter what, he had never lied to me before.

"Okay" I stated

"Good, and if Jerky Justin gets within ten feet of you, call me. I'll kick his ass! " gwen said smiling.

"Thanks, I never really wanted to marry him anyways, all he wanted was my money and attention" I sighed.

"Well, know you don't even have to look at him anymore." she said

"Thanks Gwen, are you okay too?" I asked concerned

"Oh....about Trent...yeah I'm okay, trust, remember?" she asked

"Yeah." I said

suddenly my spirits were lifted and I was thinking more positive thoughts. Duncan was okay, he was going to come home, and were going to live and raise our child together. Forever.

The there was another knock on the door. Blinded by my optimistic mood I ran over to open it.

"Duncan?!" I asked excitedly

although it was not Duncan. Instead it was a small man with a yellow raincoat with matching boots and hat. He had a grey beard and gray hairs sticking out of his hat. In his hands he was holding a pie.

"Um....hello." I greeted

"Hello Ms. Courtney, I was sorry to hear about your fiance's disappearance, and, oh! Gwendolyn is here too! I brought you a pie." he said

"Um...thank you mister Smith." I said shakily

"I only wish I could do more to help you with the pain of your losses." he said taking of his hat.

I was at a loss for words so Gwen piped in.

"Thanks for being so considerate, what flavor is the pie?" gwen asked

"Pie favor." he said then started to laugh manically

I then started to close the door, while he still laughing. But when the door was closed you could still hear muffled laughter behind the door.

When it finally stopped and left I exchanged looks with Gwen and we were still in shock and wierded out. Then I looked at the pie again and started to cry.

"Suddenly.....I don't feel do optimistic!" I exclaimed then broke into tears again. Even now Gwen had started crying as well.

Justin's POV

I still couldn't believe it, that bitch had rejected me for that....that...delinquent! I needed her money for my future!

I flipped angrily through the pages of the paper when I came across something that caught my eye.

"Reported disappearance of boat and crew in deadly storm"

I read on and found that Courtney's new fiancé had gone missing in the storm. There was no way that he could have survived that! Maybe I still had a chance!

WAIT! I thought, she would never go for me again. I had to think of a way for her not to have a choice but to take me back.

I got it! If I go to the paper and give them an interview I can make Courtney see what a mistake Duncan really was! Then the town would see that she needs to get beck together with me cause I'm "such a nice guy"...or so I'll make it seem.

Brilliant! I knew I had this thing hanging around in my head for something.

My plan seemed perfect, but I have to take the precaution that he may return or be found by the coast guard. I just had to make sure Duncan stays missing. So I went over and picked up the phone and dialed my cousin's number.

My cousin wasn't a very pleasant person, like myself, so he should be able to help me.

"Hello?" Mac asked

"Hey1 Mac, it's your cousin Justin, I need a favor." I told him

"Is there money involved?" he asked

"Don't worry you'll get your cut." I reassured him

"Talk to me." he stated

"You know how I was going to marry that Courtney girl?" I asked him

"Yeah, the one that dumped you?" he replied

"......yes..." I sighed "her new fiancé has gone missing out at sea, and I need you to keep it that way." I said

"Wow, that's harsh...you must be my Cousin." he chuckled

"Can you make that happen?" I asked

"Yeah, lucky for you I got her call, and I haven't told anyone yet, so all I need to do is keep my mouth shut." he said

"Good, thanks man." I smiled and hung up. I haven't lost yet.

**OMG! EVIL JUSTIN! **

**Guess what? I have some awesome ideas for this story! So awesome I can't even put them into words! Seriously. I do. So what I'm saying is that this story is going to get really exciting. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting. The next one will probably be. :) **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! PLEASE!

**Omg! Totally important note!!!!!!!!!!**

**I sometimes read the stories on as well as fan fiction, and I found a writer that had some stories up from total drama island, and I realized they were plagerized from here! Word for word!!!!! **

**I'm pissed off, here's a list of the stories she's copied, and their authors: **

** Her Mask- kagome-inu5**

** Fake It All You Want- **

** Admit It- Jassabella**

** The Princess Breakout- Rcorcks95**

** Finding Jelly Losing Clothes- musicaltheathergirl-dxc4eva**

** Never Again- TellMeSomethingIDon'tKnow **

**I really like these stories and I hate to see them plagerized! :(**

**If you're a writer on fanfiction go to her account on and check to see if any of your stories have been stolen, because these are only the ones that I recognized. **

**Her account name is: milorox18**

**I really don't know if she talked to any of you about using your stories, but I'm guessing she didn't. I swear she copied and pasted them all. **

**leave me a comment about how angry you are! And if you know someone who has had a story stolen but they didn't read this message, tell them for me please. :)**

**and I'll update my stories soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about my little....outburst before. I was just really upset at the moment. And I thought that the writers of those stories had a right to know they were being posted elsewhere. **

**She said that she would stop posting stories that weren't hers without permission. and that she didn't mean to upset anyone. **

** Anyways, I thought I'd write the next chapter now. This is were it starts to get exciting. **

Duncan's POV

It had been over a week now, and no one had come for us yet. Tensions were rising between the boys and myself. Luckily we had managed to set up a camp to last us this long. They were made of palm tree bark and leaves but hey, they were better than nothing. Trent had found a fresh water spring that I went up to every morning to get water from. While the rest of them went out to get food.

One morning I had gone out, but I took a detour to try and make a mental map of the island. That's when I came across, what I do believe to be, the scariest thing I was ever to lay eyes on in my life.

I had found a shipwreck that day. No, no, not a old pirate ship, but a modern day vessel. I thought about using it to sail out of here, but the damage was beyond repair. So when I started to look around I found what scared me the most. Bodies. Skeletons of the crew of whatever ship that once was. They were lying around, all nine of them everywhere.

They all had guns in there hands and hoes in their skulls. Or they had knives jabbed through their heads.

That's when I realized that they weren't rescued. They must have gone crazy and killed each other. Then just at that moment the thought of never being rescued reared its ugly head.

I didn't tell any of the boys about my discovery, because they were nervous enough as is. We all found peace by sitting around the bon fire at night and talking to one another. Although tonight, no one was talking. Until Trent spoke up.

"They're not coming, are they?" Trent asked me

I looked at him, then away for a moment.

"They'll come. They have to come." I replied sternly

"Duncan, look at us! All we're doing is sitting around waiting! We need a plan B!" exclaimed Tyler

"What exactly did you have in mind?! DIE?!" Harold exclaimed

"NO ONE! Is dying!" I shouted

"Duncan, I found the wreck too, they might be coming for us. Maybe they can't find us." Trent sighed

All the blood went from my face. Now all the guys are going to be tense. Tempers can rise in a matter of life and death very easily.

"Maybe they wanted to die. but that's not important! What's important is not fighting so that we have a chance to survive!!!!" I exclaimed again.

"Duncan's right, fighting won't solve anything. We all need to keep our heads." Harold reasoned

There were some murmured "alright"s from the group.

"I can't hear you all!" I yelled

"Alright!" they shouted

"Alright what?" I asked

"Alright captain!" they all exclaimed

"Good, now I'm going to get you all through this, but to do that I need full cooperation from all of you." I stated

"Yes captain."they all said

"Good, now everyone go to bed, we'll figure out a course of action tomorrow." I ordered

Everyone was gone, but I stayed for just a moment. Just to have my own time to think. So many questions were pouring through my head.

"Are we going to survive?" I asked myself

I stared into the roaring fire and the simmering coals, expecting the answer. But it didn't come. The flames just continued to dance and crackle, making the darkness around my seem to disappear. But no fire could light the darkness I was feeling inside right now.**( A/N Gosh! That was deep! :0 I just thought of that! I should put it in a poem! :))**

Courtney' s POV

I had constantly been getting visits from the town folk. Coming to comfort me about my loss.

"He's not dead!" I wanted to shout at them, but I didn't because they were trying to help.

I didn't go out very much anymore. Partly because with all the food people brought me I didn't need to. But it was mostly because I didn't want to go outside. To face the world, and to face the cruel reality that I may never see Duncan again.

The coast guard called me and said that they had yet to find anything. They were going to tell me as soon as they found something.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I swear if someone brings me another cake, I'll punch then in the face. I had so many, that I may need to go to the gym, or maybe it's because I'm pregnant.

I opened the door the reveal the person I most least wanted to see, Justin. Cake or not I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Good day Courtney, may I come in?" he asked looking considerate

Without talking I stepped aside letting him inside.

"Thank you, I couldn't be more sorry for your loss." he said taking a seat on the couch.

It took me a minute to find my voice. "Well....he hasn't been pronounced dead yet." I stammered taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"It's good that you are being optimistic, but you need to make a plan of what to do if he is..gone." he replied

"He's not gone" I whispered under my breath

"Courtney" he said sternly "you can't wait for him, if he's not coming back."

"You don't know that." I stated getting angry.

"Oh, but I do." Justin fake sighed

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked

"My cousin.....is part of the coast guard." he stated

my heart sank, I grieved for what was to come next.

"And he wanted me to tell you that, they found Duncan's ship, and the bodies of all the members on board in the ocean. I'm sorry" he said

I couldn't speak

"they wanted someone closer to you to give you the news instead of calling you." he said again

I started crying right then. I didn't want to believe that he was gone, he would never meet his first child. And he/she would never meet him. In the middle of my hysterics I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. They were Justin's.

"Listen, before I came here I went to your parents to tell them about your predicament." Justin said

"What did they say?" I asked trying to squeeze out of his grip, to no avail

"They said that they were saddened by his passing, but that you needed to move on, for your own health." he stated

"My health? My health?! What are they talking about?" I asked annoyed

"I am concerned about your well being" he said getting closer to me.

"Huh?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you if you would re consider my proposal." he stated, now practically an inch away from my face.

Woah! Major cliffhanger! :) I'll update my other story hopefully tomorrow, because tonight I have swim practice. :) peace out!

And REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**AWESOME!!! reviews you guys. I got a lot of feed back at the end about the whole justinxcourtney thing. So I'm just going to pick up were I left off. :) peace!!!!**

* * *

Courtney's POV

"Y-you want me t-to what?" I stuttered.

"Rethink my marriage proposal." he repeated.

I could not believe what I was hearing. He wasn't here for sympathy!!! he was here to try and be the rebound guy!

"Justin! After everything that has happened to me; you think I'll move on that fast?!" I spat at him.

"com down Courtney**"**he said reassuringly

"I will NOT com down!!!! don't you have any feelings at all?!" I exasperated

"Please, Courtney I'm asking you nicely to think of the positives of our marriage together." Justin said losing patience.

"The positives? THE POSITIVES?! What could possibly be positive from marrying a heartless person like you!" I cried with tears in my eyes.

He had lost his patience. With one swift move he reached out and grabbed my arm tight. I was pretty sure that he left a bruise.

"J-Justin....stop!!!" I demanded trying to squeeze out of his grip, to no avail.

"No, you listen to me!" he seethed at me with venom dripping in his words.

I looked up at his supposedly model-perfect face, but that is not what I found. I found the face of a man twisted with anger. With no emotions, I saw a dead person inside his eyes. One with no soul.

"You don't get a say in what happens here." he stated

"What?" I squeaked out through the pain I was feeling.

"I went to your parents and since your little Dunkie-Wunkie **(A/N LOL!!! )** is gone you must find another groom fast or your entire family will find their business bankrupt remember??" he hissed.

"I would rather be poor than to marry you!!!" I finally screamed

He then made the grip on my arm tighter, slamming me into the nearby wall. Making me yell out in pain.

"You WILL marry me! Or else.."he stated

"Or else what??" I stuttered between sobs.

That was probably not the best thing for me to say right know. Due to the fact that he had an incredibly firm grip on my arm, and he had me pinned up against the wall. So I really couldn't defend myself in any way.

"Or else I'll kill you." he stated pulling out a pocket knife from his....well...pocket..

I gasped "Justin!!" I exclaimed as he brought the knife up to my face.

"I love you Courtney, I really do. Or DID. But I will kill you unless you cooperate." he stated

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even look him in the eye. One because I was looking at my reflection in the silver dagger he had an inch away from my face; and two, because I was scared.

"Do we have an understanding???" he demanded

I couldn't find my voice. He brought me slightly off the wall but then slammed me down again. More harsh than before.

"I Said!! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING??" he repeated

"Yes!" I shrieked. Thinking of the baby. Duncan was taken away from me, but that doesn't mean that his only child can't have a chance to live. I can't let him find out about my pregnancy yet.

"Good girl." he purred on my neck. I nearly gagged.

"Know, if you tell anyone about our agreement" he motioned to the knife still in his hands. "You know." he said

"I know..." I whispered

Then, not taking into account all of the previous events that had occurred. He started to kiss. My. Neck!!! what the hell is wrong with this guy!

"You're a very beautiful girl Courtney." he purred running his hands down my sides. His hands were as cool as ice. As death.

I whimpered as he left a bright red hickey on the bottom of my neck. I was so scared about what he was going to do.

"I think that once you warm up to the thought of marriage...that we may learn to get along." he breathed in my ear. His hands were all over the place. I just wanted him to leave.

He finally let go and headed to the door. I felt so relieved, well for the moment.

"I'll go tell your parents that you agreed ms. Courtney." he stated as if nothing had just happened.

I nodded my head and sat down on the couch thinking; _he wouldn't be able to do this to me, if Duncan was here._

Duncan's POV

I was night on the island but I couldn't sleep. Something in the back of my head told me that Princess was in danger. That someone could be hurting her. Then it hit me like a silver bullet.

Justin.

* * *

**Oh No!!! what does Justin have in store for Courtney?????? what does Duncan think about Justin???? how will Courtney deal with marrying Justin but having Duncan's child?????????? why am I using so many unneeded question marks????????**

**You'll never know unless you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)**

**I proabaly won't get to my other story today...because my sister is kicking me off the computer as we speak :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I have regional championships part 2 today. Part 1 was yesterday, and I WON MY 100 YARD BREASTSTROKE RACE!!!! YAY!** **:) So before I leave for the second day, I thought I'd squeeze in another chapter of my story. So if this chapter seems rushed it's because I have t leave in about an hour......:) WISH ME LUCK!!!!**

**Hope for Haiti AND Chile!!!!!(AND HAWAII!!!!)**

Duncan's POV

Something I wrong. It's been a week and three days, and we haven't seen any sign of the coast guard. This is the point were we take matters into our own hands.

"Okay! Everyone listen up!" I shouted. Everyone turned in my direction.

"Obviously, help is not coming. So we need to play out plan B." I stated blankly.

"There is no plan B Duncan." Tyler mumbled

"Excuse me?" I asked rhetorically. Walking up to him, my gaze never leaving his.

"There. Is. No. Plan. B.!" Tyler repeated.

"Well there is now!" I exclaimed getting up in his face.

"Face it Duncan, there is no way of getting off these waters! We have no boat and a makeshift boat would be eaten up in seconds!" Tyler shouted.

"The least we can do is try..." Trent reasoned.

"Try?! Trying is what got us into this mess!" Tyler protested.

"I'm starting to think that you're questioning my authority." Duncan suggested

"You don't have any authority right now." Tyler seethed through his teeth.

I was taken aback for a moment. But only for a moment. When I got back together I punched Tyler square in the face. Drool and a speck of blood shot from his lips as he fell to the ground. When my fist hit his jaw it made a piercing slapping sound.

"Duncan! You can't punch your crew! You're the captain!"Harold exclaimed

"Well, the way I see it, I "don't have any authority"I mocked as Tyler slowly got back up. His face was red from where I hit him. But he wasn't bleeding.

"Anyone else want to question my authority?" I asked sternly. No one answered

"Good, because I say that we try to get off this island. No one is dying here." I stated as I started to walk to the beach.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Cody asked

"Start a big fire, maybe a passing plane will see the smoke." I answered.

"Wait." Tyler spoke up. I turned to him.

"Just answer me one question." he demanded.

"And what would that be?" I replied

"Do you really care about us? Or do you only care about getting back to your fiancé Courtney?" he asked coldly.

THIS really took me aback. I really didn't now the answer. There was a minute of awkward silence before Trent cut in.

"Uh, guys, this isn't the time right now." he stated

Tyler then walked away. But his question burned a hole in my brain. Who did I really care about? Thinking about Justin and Courtney being alone really got me motivated, but have I lost interest in the rest of my crew?

Courtney's POV

Duncan is dead. Justin is forcing me to marry _him. _I can barely eat or sleep. I have had to lie to Gwen and Bridgette, telling them that I was in love with Justin. They didn't understand, and I didn't have an answer other than that for them. When Gwen asked me about the hickey on my neck, I told her that I had accidently cut my self when I fell to the floor.

I knew she didn't believe me. But If I came right out with the truth, Justin would kill me. Bridgette and Gwen were the only two people that knew that my baby's daddy was Duncan. So I could lie to Justin and tell him it was his. I felt so ashamed that it could be even possible that I could be pregnant with his child. I almost started to cry but I couldn't because Justin was with me.

He was driving me down to met with my parents to tell them about the marriage.

"Now, what are you going to tell your parents?" he asked sternly.

"T-That I love you." I said half sobbing.

"Damn right." he replied not taking his eyes off the road.

When we arrived at my parents house we were greeted by my mother.

"Courtney dear! How nice to see you!" she said hugging me

"Hi mom." I replied. Feeling warmth and affection for the first time in a long time. But then I looked back to Justin. And he motioned for me to tell her.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry about Duncan! We're all hoping that he's okay!

"Listen...I need to talk to you." I mopped.

**Sorry! I have to cut the chapter short!** **The conversation with Courtney and her family will be at the beginning of the next chapter. So stay tuned!**

**READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE!!!!!**


	11. Important author's Note! plz read!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!: I had a dream last night that inspired me to come up with the idea for my next story. **

**I'm not going to tell you what it is about yet, so the reason I'm telling you this is because I'm unsure of what couple to put in....so vote in you review. Or PM me. **

**Here is what I will tell you about my story.**

** takes place during highschool.(TDI/A/M never happened)**

** NOT supernatural or science-fiction**

** mainly couple based. **

**I can also tell you that this is going to be the most EPIC story in the history of stories!!!!! I think it's cool that it came to me In a dream :) the couples to pick from are:**

**Trent x Courtney(the original couple in my dream)**

**Courtney x Duncan **

**Courtney x Justin **

**Gwen x Trent**

**DO NOT ask me to write a Duncan x Gwen story! I am NOT a supporter of that couple! :(**

**so review and tell me what couple I should put in! I won't start this story until I finish my other two. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

** So I decided on the couple for my next story......to which I am not going to reveal the theme of yet......but the couple is....**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phew! My fingers are getting tired!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRENT X COURTNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!N :)**

**don't worry, for all you DxC fans, there's going to be a little Courtney x Duncan.....you'll understand when I tell you about it!!!! **

**On with the chapter!!!!!!**

* * *

Courtney's POV

"Mom, I have something to tell you...." I whispered

"What is it honey?" she asked worriedly.

I couldn't find words. Like I actually had no more voice. I had forgotten how to talk.

"I'll tell you ma'am, Courtney....isn't herself today." Justin lied slyly with fake sympathy.

"Oh, dear.....well.....please come in then." she offered

Me and Justin both walked in to the parlor room. I took a seat in the far corner in the red velvet chair. The fireplace had been lit and I felt a warm sensation go through my body as I took my seat. I floor was made of ordinary hardwood (it may be a fancy house, but marble flooring is so hundred years ago.) Before my mother walked back into the room, HE gave me one more icy look, which quickly went away when my mother came into the room.

"Alright, care to tell me what this is all about now?" my mother asked Justin taking her own seat.

"Well, you see, my cousin works in the coast guard. He has told me to inform Courtney and her family that........Duncan and his crew were found dead.

When he said those words I felt another bullet go through my heart. I had already known, but it hurt to hear it again. I looked over to my mother who was only looking at me. She had fear, sadness, and dispar written on her face. We were both starting to tear up.

"H-how did this happen?" my mother stuttered

"I'm afraid him and his crew were engulfed in the ocean by the storm ma'am." Justin stated with no emotion in his voice. This didn't surprise me because the only emotion that he could be feeling right now is joy.

"Oh dear! Courtney I'm so sorry!!!!" my mother exclaimed. Embracing me in a hug as we both started to sob.

I wasn't crying because Duncan was gone. I had no more tears left for that. I already cried them all away. I was crying because now I have to spend the rest of my life with...with....Justin. He does not love me, rather my money.

"I couldn't be more sorry for your loss Mrs., that is why I have promised Courtney that if she wishes she may again be mine." Justin said. I noticed he was a little to jumpy and excited for someone who should be mourning.

My mother stopped abruptly and looked at Justin with an amazed look.

"Justin! Courtney just lost the man she loved! How can you expect her to move on so quickly!!" my mother ranted.

Justin looked at me. We had talked about this in the car ride over. I had to step in now. I swallowed my pride, and opened my mouth. How I so am going to regret this.

"Mother.......I went to him..." I lied

she then looked at me with the same expression she had given Justin a moment ago. Shock.

"What?" she inquired

"I-I went to him...because....since Duncan is gone....I need a husband soon." I squeaked

"Why so soon, honey?" my mother asked putting her arm around my shoulder. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I let them fall as I thought of a reason.

"Because I-I'm pregnant...." I stated. This WAS true.

Justin fought to hold back a gasp. But his eyes widened enormously. This was good. He thought it was his. I still cannot believe that night. The mere thought of him made me felt like I wanted to cry.

"You're pregnant?" my mother breathed

"Yes mom, and I found out after Duncan left......but then I found out that....the baby was Justin's." I sobbed

"I agreed to marry her as soon as she told me." Justin stated, gaining his composure from shock. That ass, he's going to really milk this isn't he?

"I felt I needed to support her, and _our_ child in her time of need." Justin said as he walked across the room towards me. He put his arm on my shoulder after he finished talking. His touch was cold and lifeless.

"Well, sweetheart, this is your decision. If you want to marry Justin again then I'll make the arrangements." my mom offered.

I looked up at Justin who had a fake plastic smile plastered on his seemingly perfect face. He pretended to smile back at me, but when I went to reply his grip on my shoulder got tighter.

"Y-yes, mom, I wish to marry him." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll call your father and make the arrangements. I am truly for your loss dear." she apologized.

What have I done?

Duncan's POV

The silence of the work on the island was very awkward. I guess everyone was just afraid. Afraid of starvation, dehydration, afraid of dying. Truthfully,...... at this point I was too.

"We're alone on this island boys! We need to talk to each other or we'll go mad....er....." I yelled

"Well what exactly do we have to talk about? Where to put our bodies when we die?" Harold said sarcastically.

I stopped trying to light fire with two rocks (which was a total bust anyways) and threw the rocks at a tree with all the strength I had left.

"Damn it all!!!!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Harold!" Trent accused

"No!" I interrupted "don't critize him for being right" I sighed

"What?" Cody whimpered

"Look at us! We're in the middle of the bloody freaking' ocean with no communication! We're all wasting away without proper food!" I shouted

It was true. We were really starting to look like real castaways. We were getting thinner and thinner. All we had left was muscle, and our bodies were going to start eating that too.

"What about not giving up!" Trent exclaimed "You said we were going to live!"

"All I have to say now is.......sorry for making you suffer this long." I explained blankly.

"Do you young folks happen to know the best way to get back to the mainland?" a voice called out in the distance.

"Wow, the sea water must be getting to me. I'm hearing voices" Tyler said

"Yeah, and I'm having helusinations" Harold stated " I actually think I see a boat." Harold laughed

I didn't believe it at first. But I recognized that voice. It was Mr. Smith. But....It couldn't be..I turned around and saw a dinghy out on the coast of the island. And sure enough at the captain's post was a man wearing a yellow rain jacket uniform at the wheel.

"MR. SMITH!!!!" I yelled flailing my arms like a maniac.

"Duncan, I don't think it's................." Trent started

Before he could finish, his boat pulled up onto shore.

"Oh boy! What are you young whipersnapers doing out here!" Mr. Smith smiled

"It's a long story but boy are we glad to see you!!!" I exclaimed

"Yah, see you got a shipwreck there.....hop on board." he stated

"Is this real?" Harold asked poking the boat.

"It is, it's the most beautiful boat I've ever seen!" Trent exclaimed

I feeling of being rescued was like nothing I've ever felt before. Like someone or something had just been lifted from your shoulders making you feel light as air. My entire crew climbed on board the boat and immediately went to the food and drink. Typical.

I can't believe that I'm going to see Courtney again. I thought that the last time I was ever going to see her was when she was waving good bye. I couldn't wait to get back.

Tyler passed me on the ship before we set off for home. He gave me a look. Not one with any emotion or hate. Just a dark.....look. Like he was still dead inside. I'm sure he'd feel better once he got home.

"Mr. Smith, I can't thank you enough." I stated

"Not a problem at all my boy." he replied pulling the boat out to the sea.

"If you don't mind me asking.....why are YOU out here?" I asked

"Between you and me, once I retired, I came out here to grow my pies. "He whispered

I just nodded, still smiling.

"Of course you did." I replied

**WILL DUNCAN MAKE IT BACK IN TIME? Don't think he will.......maybe he won't come.....I'm dead serious........ the next chapter will probably be the last, so review! Sorry this story has to come to a finish. :(**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

** Hey! Guys! Sorry I've been slow at updating, I've had a lot on my plate lately.**

** And I'm just really lazy......:(**

**But I really have been overworked at school. Today I was so backed up with work that I needed to get done at the end of the day, that I broke down crying right in the middle of study hall. :(**

**but, on a slightly happier note....**

**Guess what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I got my upper braces on Tuesday!!!! :) awesome blue color!**

**This chapter is probably going to be short too, mostly centered around Duncan.**

Duncan's POV

I can't believe we're really going to make it. I should be feeling joy right now, and stuffing my face with food from the boat like the rest of my crew. But I still can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

"So Duncan me boy!" Mr. Smith exclaimed making me jump for a moment.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Courtney's been worrying about ye." he said steering the boat.

"Really?" I replied, absent mindedly. Man, I was a deep thinker.

"Yeah, everyone thinks you're all dead!" Smith joked

"Awesome! So we're going to be like cast-away survivors!" Harold exclaimed

"Yeah, things have really been tense sense the coast guard pronounced your ship wrecked." Smith continued.

"Wait what?" I asked suddenly interested

"It was certainly the oddest thing, the coast guard said that they had found your ship and all your bodies dead at sea. Why do you think that is?" he questioned

Everyone was silent. They didn't find our ship, or our bodies. Someone was setting us up.

"I think someone may have been setting us up!" Trent accused

my thoughts exactly

"No, why would someone want to get rid of the lot of ya?" Mr. Smith reasoned

"Maybe not all of us, maybe just Duncan...." Trent presumed. All faces turned towards me, I was shocked

"Me? Me? Why would someone want to get rid of me?" I questioned

"I can think of three good reasons." Tyler groaned

"Anyways....remember Courtney's fiancé before she met you?? Justin?" he explained

Then I remembered. All this excitement nearly made me forget. With me out of the picture, Justin could get Courtney to do whatever he wanted. This whole thing was staged by him.

I rushed up to where Mr. Smith was steering the ship.

"Mr. Smith? What has Courtney done since I left?!" I exclaimed out of breath

"What? Oh, she stayed in her house most of the time. Quite recently she started showing up with a handsome young man. I think his name was Jacob or jarred or something...." he explained

"Justin?!" I presumed

"Oh! Yes that's it. Yeah. He proposed to her again, nicest thing he could have done. She seemed pretty broken up." he continued

"They-they're getting married?" I stuttered

"Yeah she agreed to him because she was pregnant or something-"

"Wait! Pump the brakes for a second there! She's pregnant?!" I exclaimed

"Well I don't know the full story, all I know is that she is with child." he confirmed

I couldn't believe it.

**(A/N I'm not really sure what a guy thinks when he finds out his girlfriend is pregnant, but I'll try my best ;)**

"She's pregnant! Why couldn't she have told me that before I left?!" I shouted

"Calm down Duncan, you don't even now if it's yours." Harold reasoned

I stopped dead, god I felt like I was going to pass out. The only other person that Courtney could be pregnant with is.....is.....Justin.

I swear, if that prissy son-of-a-bitch**(A/N pardon my french!) **Did anything to her. I'll stab him until the entire bay runs red with his blood.

What was I going to do if I got back there and Courtney and Justin were already married? Would she leave him and come back. Or would she rather her child grew up with its real father. Well, I may be the real father but....I'm...just not sure...

"Mr. Smith? How much longer till we get to the mainland?!" I asked frantic

"Oh, about an hour." he replied

"I knew it!!!" Tyler exclaimed

"What?" I asked puzzled

"You don't really care about any of us! All you care about is Courtney!" he spat back

"So you're saying I shouldn't care about the pregnant woman that I love? Who's baby has a fifty percent chance of being mine!!" I questioned

"I'm saying that SHE wasn't a castaway for several weeks, not knowing whether she would ever go home again.!" he exclaimed

"Well you know wh-" I was cut of from the boat violently shaking.

"Whoops, sorry boys! We're just hitting some rough water!" Mr. Smith exclaimed

"That's not just rough water...." Cody gaped staring off in the direction we were going in.

I looking off the side and saw layers of Grey storm clouds rushing our way and giant white-capped waves being drawn up from the wind.

"Don't worry boys! This boats tough like old leather! She'll pull through." Mr. Smith reassured.

Just then giant bolts of lightning came down onto the boat, knocking down Smith and damaging most of the ship.

"That could be a problem...." Mr. Smith stated getting up from his fall from the steering wheel.

I quickly went up to the wheel as the boat began to rock even more. I grasped it firmly.

"Duncan! What are you doing!! We all need to get below ship!" Tyler exclaimed

"Tyler, I finally have the answer to your question. I care about you all more than my own well-being. Not more than Courtney, but more than I." I stated

"Duncan! Don't!" Tyler shouted.

I didn't hear him.. I was too focused in on the storm in front of me.

"Duncan!" Tyler screamed again.

"Sorry, this is something I have to do. I ran away from this storm once, and It's not something I intend on doing again." I finished "Tyler! I'm putting you in charge of getting everyone to shore safely, I'm going to try to maneuver this thing.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Tyler protested

"That's why I'm putting you in charge, also....tell Courtney that I love her very much, and would have given anything but my crew to see her one last time." I said as another bolt of lightning came down.

".........I will Dun- Captain" he stated

I smiled at him as he joined the others below deck. The storm was fast approaching now, the waves were coming over the sides and the wind was blowing icy spears into my face. Though I kept steering through the currents.

The water was getting rougher and rougher as I tried to steer on. Which was hard considering the fact that it was now raining so hard I couldn't see In front of my own nose. Suddenly a giant wave came up and splashed me in the face, I closed my eyes to stop the burning of seawater, but when I opened them, all I could see was another giant wave coming over me.

The wave hit so hard it knocked the breath out of me. Then everything went black.

**Oh!!!!!! will Duncan survive?! I told you he may not, I have an entire ending based upon the fact that he dies.**

**Duncan: say what?????**

**Me: you heard me!**

**So review and maybe I'll let him live! Mauhmauhhahahaha!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Lazy me again! Not updating! :) anyways just an announcement that this MAY be the last chapter for this story....yes I know......:( but look on the bright side! **

**Once I finish this story, I can finish my OTHER one then start my new story! :)**

**did anyone else see the TDA special??????? IT IS AWESOME!!!!!\**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of TD/I/A/WT. :(**

Courtney's POV

*sigh* this was it. How could my life had taken such a wrong turn when it was on such a good track?? I never should have let Duncan go out on that boat! I should have convinced him to stay! If I had told him I was pregnant I bet he would have stayed! Oh! This is all MY fault!

And I am paying for it. Today is the wedding day. Justin got this together so quickly because this is the exact same wedding that me a Duncan had planned for next week. He just got everything together sooner. Stupid jack-ass couldn't wait to take my family's money and me along with it.

I'm standing here in my wedding dress waiting for someone to come in and help me with my make-up. I was wearing a long white strapless wedding dress with a lace bow on the lower back and sparkles near the bottom end. Duncan picked this out for me. Well, not LITERALLY but when I was looking in the catalogue he said that this was the one for me.

_* flashback*_

_I was looking through the catalogue of wedding dresses when he came up to me and sat at my right. _

"_Hey babe, what are you doing?" he said giving me a quick peck on the check._

"_Just looking at dresses." I replied barely looking up from my magazine._

"_Uh-huh....." he said generally uninterested._

"_*sigh* guys don't understand the general importance of the wedding dress." I presumed_

"_I so-.......don't....." he said weakly trying to defend himself._

_I continued looking for a few moments with Duncan continually looking over my shoulder JUST to bug me. Then suddenly when I turned a page he suddenly exclaimed_

"_That one." _

"_What?" I asked incredibly_

"_That one." he said again. "Just rust me, you'll look beautiful."_

_*end of flashback*_

"Oh my Gosh Courtney! You look Beautiful!" Lindsay exclaimed walking in.

"Uh....Thanks..." I replied _way to add insult to injury!_

Lindsay along with her helper Beth were who Justin called in to be my make-up team. Apparently he didn't want my mother doing it like I had originally planned. He changed nearly every aspect of my wedding from chairs to cake, the dress and location were the only things that stayed.

"yeah! You look great! And you're so lucky to be married right on the cliff side overlooking the ocean!" Beth exclaimed.

Duncan had promised that our wedding would be a beautiful cloudless day. Right over the ocean. We both loved this spot. I was a gorgeous day today too. But since I wasn't marrying Duncan I was praying for rain.

"Thank you." I replied again

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Lindsay asked un-packing her make-up bags.

"Yeah...I just miss my ex-fiancé so much.." I sighed

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE FIANCÉ IS DEAD!!" Lindsay Exclaimed

"No! Not the one I'm marrying today, I mean Duncan..." I explained

"Oh1 you scared us for a moment there!" beth sighed, relieved.

"Sometimes I do wish my current fiancé was dead....." I mumbled under my breath.

"Did I hear screaming? Is everyone okay?" Justin asked as he came into the room smiling all high and mighty in his tux. It was at least black with a white button up shirt. He looked somewhat descent....

"Oh! No! E-everything's f-f-fine." Beth stammered

"Oh good, I wouldn't want anything happening on _our_ perfect wedding day." Justin said snaking his arm around his waist.

"Wow...." Lindsay stammered gazing at Mr. So-egotistical.

"So Courtney, can I talk with you in private?" he asked looming towards Lindsay and Beth motioning for them to leave.

"Oh! Yeah! We'll come back later" Beth exclaimed taking the makeup out, not bothering to put anything into the bag.

"Come on linds, lets give them some privacy." beth said walking out.

Before Lindsay walked out she gave me a thumbs up. As soon as they left Justin's expression went from cheering to a scowl towards me in about oh.... 0.2 milliseconds.

"Listen _dear_." he said gripping me harder.

"If this is going to go of without a hitch you better go with it!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to participate in the event that may very well ruin my life." I replied

"Listen, I came be a nice guy! Just. Don't test. Me." he seethed

"Yeah, forcing someone to marry them is totally being a nice guy." I nearly whispered starting to tear up.

"Well I wouldn't have to force you if you had never fallen for that Duncan bastard!" he exclaimed

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk about him like that!!" I threatened

"I can call him whatever I want!" he said stepping closer to me menacingly.

I then took a step back with a scared expression on my face. Seeing this act of weakness caused him to smirk mockingly. He took another step closer and took one of my locks of hair in my fingers.

"Courtney....you're not being very cooperative..." he said in a sing-song voice twirling my hair.

I couldn't find words for him because I was scared.

"You two ready yet?" Lindsay called from outside.

"Yes just a moment." he replied letting go of my hair and starting to walk out.

Before he opened the door he turned to me one time and said

"Remember, Smile...." he said walking out.

Once Lindsay and Beth had finished my make-up and nails, I took my flowers of red and yellow and walked outside. No rain. Damn.

I was a perfect day. Not a cloud in the perfect blue sky. The ocean was clam too. Waves crashing gently against the coast. I looked out to everyone in the audience was looking at me with smiles on their faces. My family and friends were all here for my big day, maybe I should TRY and Act happy.

I walked up to the alter where Justin and the preacher already were waiting for me. This. Was. It.

"Dearly beloved, we are today to remember the memory of Courtney and Justin-" he priest started before someone stopped him.

"No! No pastor McHenry! This is a wedding!" he exclaimed

Everyone including me and Justin looked at each other oddly. The priest was actually very old and must have gotten the page in his book wrong.

"What? Oh! Yes! Sorry. We are gathering here today in the sight of god today to join these two people together in holy matrimony." he continued

"Better." Justin mumbled annoyed.

Then after a few vows it came dangerously close to the end.

"If there is anyone who objects to this pairing please speak now or forever shut the hell up about it." Father McHenry said.

I secretly said a little prayer for someone to say something but no one spoke.

"Then by the power vested in me----" he started

"WAIT!!!!" a sudden scream was heard in the distance.

Everyone immediately started looking around for the source of the cry but nothing was to be seen out of the ordinary wedding. Then suddenly a pie came flying through the air and hit Justin square in the face knocking him down.

"WHAT THE???" Justin yelled.

"We have a few objections!" Tyler yelled coming over to the stand.

I couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? Had Justin hit me and knocked me unconscious? They were dead, but there they were the entire crew! Tyler, Trent, Cody, Harold, and....and..... where is Duncan?.....

"What are YOU doing here???" Justin exclaimed wiping pie off his face. "You are all supposed to be dead!!"

"Guess we aren't!" Harold replied

"Mr. Smith told us all about how you and your cousin faked our death when we disappeared just so that you could marry Duncan's girl!" Trent exclaimed

Suddenly everything that had just happened came clear to me! They weren't dead! Justin had set it all up! I quickly ran down the isle.

"Guys! You're alive!" I yelled running up to them. I hugged them all. But then it came to me.

"Where's Duncan?..." I asked

".....he.....he didn't make it." Cody whispered

"What?" I sobbed

"He stayed behind to get us all to safety.... a brave lad he was...but he told us to tell you that he loved you very much and wished for you to forgive him for everything he has done." Mr. Smith said.

I was so close, so close to having Duncan back. But he had slipped through my fingers again. I started to cry. Then my father spoke out.

"Arrest that man for purposely falsely announcing someone dead!!" he exclaimed

The police who had been at the wedding started to come up and take Justin away. If only it was that easy.

"Not so fast! "He exclaimed pulling out something from his pocket. Most of the audience screamed and some fainted as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Let me tell you all how this is going to work" he said coming up to me, gun still in hand.

"I'm going to marry Courtney, and NONE of you all are going to get in the way of that, or else that pretty little white dress is going to run red." he threatened

The boys tried to take a defensive stance for me but when Justin cocked the gun I begged them not to.

"This isn't your fight" I said to Tyler

"I promised Duncan that I would protect you." he said

"You can't do that if you're dead." I reasoned walking away towards certain doom.

When I got close enough he grabbed me and pushed the gun into my side, harshly pushing me back up to the alter.

"Hey! Priest man! You were saying??" Justin spat

"Uh...b-by the power vested in m-me I-I-I- p-pronounce you husband and–" he started

"Hey Justin! Back. Off. My. Girl!!!!!!" a voice exclaimed from the distance.

I looked to the north and there out of the blue came me Perseus Duncan. He was weather worn and his clothes were ripped. He even looked like he had lost a few pounds, but it was HIM!

"Impossible!!" Justin breathed

"Duncan!" I exclaimed "you're alive!"

"Too late Duncan! One more step and I SHOOT!" he exclaimed pushing the gun harder into my side. I screamed in pain.

"Justin stop!" I exclaimed

"Why? So I don't harm that baby of yours???" He spat

Everyone who had not already heard that I was pregnant gasped and stared. But not Duncan

"So it is true! Justin I'm going to kill you!" Duncan exclaimed

"Duncan! Wait!" I exclaimed

everyone looked at me. I waited for things to quiet down before I spoke.

"Duncan, the bay isn't Justin's! It's yours!" I burst out.

Then that little voice came inside my head saying that this was NOT the best situation to tell Justin that.

"What?!" Justin exclaimed

"It's not yours Justin1 the baby is Duncan's!" I repeated

"Bullshit!" he replied

"It's true! She told me before Duncan left that he was the father!" Bridgette exclaimed

"...Courtney...is that true?" Duncan asked

"Yes" I replied

"Why didn't you tell me before I left?" he asked, frantic

"Who cares! Stop with the love fest! If we don't get married in the next five minutes I'll pull the trigger!" Justin exclaimed

"Not so fast!" Mr. Smith shouted as he threw another pie at Justin's head hitting it dead center.

"Good shot Mr. S!" Harold exclaimed

"Courtney!" Duncan exclaimed

"Duncan!" I yelled back

Once I was free I ran to him, I don't think I was breathing because I was only focused on him. He was alive. When we hugged I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, something I thought I'd never be able to do again.

"Duncan I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed

"No baby I'm right here! And I'm never leaving again!" he exclaimed

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant??" he asked between kisses

"Because----I didn't want ---- you to worry." I replied

"You didn't want me to worry? All I've been worrying about for the past two weeks is you and I didn't even know you were pregnant? What am I going to do with you?! "he chuckled

"Marry me." I breathed.

He smiled at me then we kissed again.

"I love a happy ending." Mr. Smith sobbed

THE END!!!!!!!!! LALALALALALA!

EPILOGUE: Justin was sent away to jail along with his cousin for a LONG time far away from Courtney and Duncan due to a restraining order put on them. Courtney had her son, who they named Dylan. And they now live at Courtney's house by the seashore. With there son and new infant Daughter Violet.

* 6 years later scene*

The Donald family was relaxing Comfortably in there yard watching the sun set. Courtney was holding her Violet while Duncan and his son Dylan where playing catch. **(Yeah real original huh? :P)**

Dylan was six years old now and you could already tell that he had his father's eyes. They were baby blue, but he had his mother's mocha skin and jet black hair like his father also.

Suddenly he stopped throughing the ball and looked out over the horizon.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Duncan asked

"It's just so weird, the ocean, like, where does it go?" Dylan asked

"Well maybe one day you can be like your old man and find out." Duncan suggested

"That would be a NO!" Courtney yelled from the distance which made Duncan chuckle

"Don't worry, she'll lighten up to the idea." Duncan reassured

**SO??? What do you think??? love it, hate it? Please comment! **

**Does it seem like every chapter story I've written someone gets thrown in jail? :)**

**and be honest! How many of you ACTUALLY thought I was going to have Duncan die?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


End file.
